


Evil is Good 2pHetaila x Reader

by HonestlyCasualTaco



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, 2pHetalia, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Maybe HAppy ending, most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyCasualTaco/pseuds/HonestlyCasualTaco
Summary: As a child you were a 2p but being taken you merged between the two. When you get kidnapped you find the truth between what really went on and who the liars are. Getting through this difficult time, will you get out? Or will you just wing it?





	1. Chapter 1

Your P.O.V 

" EVERYBODY SHUT UP!! " Germany yelled dragging you out of your day dream. Germany yelled on as you drifted on and off. " Now there is a very important, serious problem that happened at Britain's house at the last world meeting " Germany says as the countries quite down. Germany had a worried expression on his face causing you to pay attention a little more. " HEY WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BLOODY HOUSE " England yelled across the room. You sigh " your British isn't that enough " you say causing him to shut up, face red from anger. 

" AHAHAHAHAHAH, Britain your house sucks- " America started but to be quickly cut off by Germany. " SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS, RUSSIA, ROMANO, CHINA AND ITALY HAVE ZEEN(1) THE 2ps!! " He yelled. The countries shut up quickly. " t-the 2ps b-but they are g-gone " America stutters. " 2p? What is that they sound like a terrible boy band " You snicker and raise your hand. 

Germany's P.O.V

I felt a bead of sweat flow down my forehead. ' oh no I forgot ' 

~ Flash back ~ 

I punch my 2p Lutz in his jaw. Blood was covering my fist and my own blood on my face. We were trying to get a little girl the 2ps claimed as a 2p country. Unfortunately we can't let them have another asset. We needed to get to her before she become a threat.

~ Minutes later ~

We manage to finally get in the house. There was a small toddler sleeping on a bed with a ( fav color ) dress on. " Aww the bambino so adorable " Italy said bouncing around happily. The toddler slowly opened her eyes and got up. She stared at me " mama? " She questioned. I blush ashamed, I am a man! America laughs causing the 2ps to know our exact location. America's 2p burst in through the door blood covering his torso. " got ya, now give me the doll " He grunts.I grab the little girl and run with the others toward the hallway mirror. ( their only escape of retreat ). We manage to make it. " mama don't leave me! " The child yells.

 

We get in our world and then lock the ways back. " so who are you " I ask the toddler. " I'm (country name), I'm known for my medical, army smartness and mafia " She grins crazily. " Become one with Mother Russia, China " Russia says a evil grin on his face as he brings out his pipe. She slowly walks to Russia and he bends down to her height. " yes, little sunflower " Russia says as she tugs on his sleeve. She pulls him out of the room while a smug smirk on her face. A few seconds later there were screams of terror and horrifying sounds.

 

The girl came back out blood covering her face as she licks it off. " call me (Y/N) " she smiles sending shivers down our backs. That was before England erased her memory. 

~ flash back end ~

Your P.O.V 

You smile as they shake and scared. " t-they are a-a group that t-threatens us countries " England spoke trying not to stutter. You scratch your head a blank forming. Your remember faint face but decide to leave it alone. I felt lightheaded as my eyes slowly close. My body slumps in my chair. 

England's P.O.V 

I watch as China ( the closes person ) runs to her cheating her pulse. He sighed and the doors bang open.

" It would of been easier to give the doll back "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get longer

England's P.O.V  
We watch as the country slumps in her seat. A voice pops out of nowhere.

" It would of been easier to give the doll back "

Allen says we look toward a mirror Allen and other 2ps surrounding him. " A lot easier " he says before he swings his bat at the glass. It breaks and pieces are shattered everywhere. A hoard of colors rose up and jumble together. It gets clearer until the 2p are plainly standing there. Oliver looked over at the girl his happy expression turned into an angry. " what did you do!! " he yells.

Confused I stare now in a fighting position. " SHE IS A BLOODY MIX BECAUSE OF YOU " he yells. I look back at (Y/N) I start closer. There was a light and black misty hanging over her. She was both. Bloody bell. " England vhat is he talking about " Germany says staring at the young country to. " When you erased her memory I might of merged her and her 1p " I say nervously laughing.

Germany glared at me.

" You did what!! "Allen yelled across the room.  
" they merged he idiot " Matt replied.

They charged but suddently stop. Luciana drops out of the ceiling with drooping a gas bomb. They put on masked while we coughed and hacked trying to fight our way out. Allen goes up and picks up (Y/N). Oliver comes into my vison. " Goodbye for now poppet " as they get sucked back into the shards. We lost so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Your P.O.V 

Your eyes slowly flutter open. " Yo guys what ha- " You stopped. You were in a room a bloody one at that. You get up pretty sore. " Gahhh randog furtter prof " You say as you walk out. You look around the room ready to attack at any moment. You look at the walls seeing a couple of pictures.

Picture 1

You look at the wall seeing a little girl with 5 silver knife in her ( writing hand )l laghing. In her other hand held one that was about to be thrown. In front of her was a target and a man with yellow hair and white clothes was placed in a X formation. There was a knife above his head, next to his chest, and one bellow his....area. Another man with red-ish brown hair was bent over laughing his mini hat about to fall off. 

You giggle at the terror in the target's face.

Picture 2

Two men and the girl sat on the couch. The two laughed happily at the screen. The little girl was terrified and covered her hands at the screen. The blonde man with a scare on his face smiled. While the one with raven hair was trying not to die from laughter. Part of the screen showed a nude women. Which made you silently gag. A angry glare of pink in the door in the corner was running toward the scene with a knife.

I like the man already. The other to " blah! ".

Picture 3

The same little girl and a man with strawberry blonde hair stood at a counter. The girl had a blue apron and the boy a pink. They seemed extremely happy and they threw flour everywhere forgetting about the food. A angry red head stood at the left of the picture throwing a fit. You had to admit he was hot. A bit of flour was on his face and pink icing dabbed his nose. In the top portion of the picture was a curl you seen on Canada before. The top part of a hockey stick popped in the frame to.

You look at the picture. You remember something like so but its...gone, as if it were never there. You give a sad smile touching the picture. Making your way to the door it clicks. The door opens as a man comes in.

" ( Y/N )? "

You jump back putting up a quick fighting stance. You bring your arm back ready for a punch. Your eyes widen at the figure.

" O-OLIVER!?"

You stumble back scared this man you know him. Your head starts to beat and the air is hazy.

" w-who are you,...WHO A-ARE YOU!! "

You start yelling. He looks at you sadly eyes at the ground. He glances at you.

" You can't remember me can you?, I wouldn't expect so but at least you know my name"

" But thats all just my name "

You look at him fear in your eyes as you back up against the wall. Your head is beating harder now. You groan and look at him. Eyes opening in shock.

" I do know you...but its just-" You stop your head was killing you. Falling on the floor the man comes to his senses.

" (Y/N) ARE YOU OKAY (Y/N )!! " He yells

You look up weakly and smile.

" Your just to faint in my memory to remember right now " You smile and look at the picture. ' Matt...Allen " You say.

" (Y/N)! "

Your head falls as you caught a glimpse at the picture.

' just to faint in my memory '

You black out the three words repeating as your mind goes with your black out.

 

 

' just to faint '

You smile in your head.

' Just to faint '


	4. Chapter 4

You woke. Sweat draped your body. The room was dark a scrapping sound rang in your ears. You lay on a Tardis blue couch. Your neck craned to the left. A man in a brown suit scrapping a knife against another. "Why the hell do I-a have to watch her-a anyway?! It's not like she would-a remember me?!" The man mumbled loudly. Scrap. Your eyes adjust.

There was a faint light that hung above the couch. Another scrap. It was... a prison room. No windows, just a couch and high chair (The man sits in the high chair). Another scrap. That is Luci!

Who's Luci

Your mind searches for his name. Another scrap.

"L-luci p-please... SHUT THE FUCK UP" The man slowly turned toward you. His eyes water and his mouth hung open. His eyes searched you for any chance you knew him ( for eelz (gets shot//). " Y-you remember me-a Bella?" You hiss at the light as you settle on your forearms. " You-you,... your my uncle? Or some shit like that" You mutter rubbing your eyes. He quickly whips his eyes. "Oliver! Oliver! She's awake!!" The Italian jumps. Oliver burst through the door. Luci imminently stops jumping and straitens his clothes. Oliver's face brightens the room up. "(Y/N) your awake poppet!" Shuffling you end up sitting criss-cross on the couch.

"I have the thing!Potion!Yay!" Oliver was now bouncing off the walls in excitement. "Slow-a down idiota!" Luci yells at him. Oliver stops and take a few breaths. "I have a potion to help you remember!"

Lifting a eyebrow you question why. Oliver ignores the look. Handing you the bottle, he brightly smiles. "Drink it...it taste like cupcakes" He whispers in your ear, creepily. Shaking you take a sip. "All of it" He urges. Your eyes widen. 'Holy shit it does taste like cupcakes' You think as you pour the rest in your mouth. Your eyes lids feel heavy. Luci pulls a pillow under you, you yawn. Oliver takes a blanket and covers you. 

"I need you to remember"

"Please"

~Life flash back~

You were a little toddler roaming a golden wheat field. 'Where am I?' Looking around you see a building. Wondering what it is you walk over toward it. After a few minutes you reach the door and walk in. Voices sound from afar. They were talking about a new country. A 2p country. Reaching another door you open it. The countries stop talking. 

"Is that her?"

"Whats a child doing here?"

"Ugh that fashion!"

"She looks...weak"

Oliver ran up to you. "Awww!" He snuggled into you. A man walked up to you bringing his nailed bat to his shoulder. "Hey doll, I am Allen are you (country name)?" He replaced his bats placement. "Yes I'm (C/N)" You say eyeing the glorious bat. "Well hello poppet I'm Oliver! What is your human name?" "(Y/N)" You reply in between giggles. "Oh is (Y/N) ticklish?" Oliver smiles. Fear stuck. "N-no" you stutter. Oliver laughs evilly. SHIT. He starts to tickle you. "N-nooooooooooo" You laugh and scream. 

A knife flys past your ear. Oliver yelps. "Stop-a playing around!" Another man yells. Your eyes darken. You grab the knife from the wall and walk to the man that threw it. Sitting on the table he looks at you. " Whats your name sir?" You smile a insanely wide one. He scoffs "Luciano" Your eyes turn a unearthly red. A bloody red that doesn't belong to a toddler. Your hand grasps his curl tight. The knife in your hand flew to his neck. Whispering in his ear "Why did you do that you fucker? Huh? Do you want to die Luciano? I've spilled more blood than you ever have" The Italian yelps and tries to grab at his curl. Only to have the knife pushed to his neck harder. You pull his curl harder. " Are you sorry you little fucker?" "N-no" He stuttered. Pffffft protecting your pride. You put the knife to his curl. "Oh really Luciano? I will take your curl if you don't say sorry!" Your smile had reached your ears, your eyes glow. Luciano started to panic.

"3..."

His eyes searched your face. His hands went to his pockets stealthily.

"2 I don't think your curl's in for any good if you get that knife" Your smile was widening. 

"I'm sorry!! So sorry Oliver I will never do that again! I PROMISE" Luciano yells. You lift the knife and lay your hand at your side. Luciano rest on hand on his throat and the other on the table. Giggling cutely you stab the area next to his hand. Luciano swiftly bring his hand back. Happily you jump off the table and back to Oliver. A very shocked Oliver.

"Holy Shit! She is a true 2p" Allen smiles.

~Later on~

By now You know almost everything about the 2p. Your relationships with them a strong and hold.

2p Axis! they are your your trainers. ( Lol Luci got use to you. You are like his favorite child. :p). Lutz and Kuro are pervs but its fun to hang with them.

2p Allies! ARE FUCKING AWESOME! You and Ollie are like daughter and father. Allen and Matt are like long lost brothers. Its baseball and hockey all the time with you three(+ killing poachers). Francois and you would have talks about the wrongs and the lust that falls upon him. He is very educational!

To top it all off ALL the 2ps love you. You really didn't have any brothers. You always thought of them as friends. Best friends. They loved you and you loved them. They taught you everything. They were your family.

Then...

THEY took you away from them. Your family. Your best friends. Then they lied to you. All this time. 

~Wake up~

Your eyes open quickly. The light above burns them. Closing your eyes you feel a wetness on your cheek. Tears. Opening your eyes your in bed again. Alone. Getting up you feel energetic. Apparently you were asleep for a LONG while. Again you hear voices. They were seemingly to the room next to you. You get up and walk toward them. Going outside the bedroom, you think. 'I trusted the 1ps. They lied to me. Took me away from my family.LIARS' 

You move toward the door that the voices came from. You open the door slowly.

"Your awake"


	5. Chapter 5

Such a familiar voice. You look up again. Its them. They are here. Tears once again run down your soft cheeks.

The dozen of eyes pierced through your skin. The familiar faces around the room fled your mind. Curiosity had made you question many things.

What

What if they forgot you?

Fear and regret flooded your heart. No. Not possible. "(Y/N) your awake, eh!" A Canadian accent snuck through his words. Your eyes roam the room until stopping at a red flannel shirt. "M-matt?" You struggle to get the words out. He looks up at you a smirk on his lips. "You look nice" His smile a flirty one but still. Oliver gets up and goes over to you. Sad stares met your own eyes. "D-do you all r-remember me?" You choke through held back tears. Nods and yeses go all through the room.

Tears

So many tears.

You look to Oliver his face full of worry. "T-they remember me" You whisper. You run into Oliver's arm. Burying his face into his chest. "You remember" Oliver pets your head. "Come lets sit" He gently pulls you toward a empty chair. The entire rooms attention on you. Oliver gives a sweet smile. "Go on" He says his eyes holding back tears.

Why?

Why does he want to cry?

"U-um,...Hi" You manage out. Shyness was more than overwhelming you by now. Your lips couldn't move and your body was practically useless. Two arms came from behind and rested on your chest. Allen's head was right beside your neck. " Hello Doll you look nice" His smirk made shivers quake up your spine. You yelp backing away. "Al leave the ragazza alone" Luci said removing his arms from your breast.

Allen frowned adorably. But your eyes stayed on Luci. " L-luci?" You gasp a smile forming. He looked over hope shining in his eyes. He nods causing you to squeal. "LUCI!" You run at him and jump on his causing the two of you to fall. You squeak but continue hugging Luci. " I missed you" You smiled. Luciano was overwhelmed. You. You actually missed him. Tears were about to spill from his eyes. No he can't be so weak. He instead hugged. " I missed all of you guys so much!" You squealed loudly. Luci felt glares go through his head. Many of the guys were glaring at him for getting such a hug.

Then you realized.

OH SHIT  
OH HOLY FUCKING HELL

While you were with the 1ps you didn't watch hockey. No. You got up and traveled to the Canadian. "Matt, I'm so sorry!" Holding in tears. (Its a big deal, shut up) The Canadian was silently freaking. Your crying for him. Possibly because of him. " I forgot all about the hockey!" He stopped. You forgot no that wasn't possible. You loved Hockey with a passion. He hugged you gently. " We an catch up on it later" He smiled lightly. ( yeah like 15 something years )

You return to your original posture and smile. The tears still traced your face. You missed them so much and they missed you. That was all you needed now. Them no one else, no lies, no fakers, just them. At the moment everyone was starting at you with bright hoping eyes. Wondering and waiting. At that moment you realized. You must hug every single one of them. And thats what you did.

~ AFTER A FEW HUNDERED HUGS ~

You sat down smiling. You knew that with them your time would last. That no matter how many storms come your way they will always be the light. You knew now that Evil is Good.

You come down to sit at the head of the table. The spot that was always empty all the years you were gone. They were happy to know it was now filled. "Soooo... whats the plan?" You smiled. They all paused. Plan. They never thought of getting you back until the thought of getting you back was actually brought up. They knew the 1ps put up a good fight. The thought to even see you was just a dream. But now that it was real they didn't seem to know. Your happy expression couldn't be let down. " Well how do you want to stay with?" Oliver said. Glares went to the cupcake lover. He would have her attention not them. "Well I don't know.....how about you then!" You smiled. He was after all the one that you woke up to and who suggested it. You didn't see the glares that were once again sent his way.

The rest of the face were surprised, you picked them? 'Haha fuckers!' They thought evilly. Flavio jumped up and hugged your legs. "no my lady stay with me!) " You fall and trip squealing. "Flavio come on the Axis is next!" This stopped Flavio tears. "Really!" You nodded happily. Flavio ran back to Lovino. " Brother we are next!!" A small "i heard" Was mumbled by the annoyed Italian. "So basically you will stay with us for one week" Oliver began explaining. "You have a day with each one of us and then you get the rest of the days to do what ever or plan events!" Oliver said. Oliver had been figured this out. He wouldn't let his competition win this round. He knew he wasn't able to go and stop you from meeting everybody but he sure can stall it. In hi head he began chuckling evilly as you two walked off with the F.A.C.E family to start their week. ( Its covenantally Sunday night Such a familiar voice. You look up again. Its them. They are here. Tears once again run down your soft cheeks. The dozen of eyes pierced through your skin. The familiar faces around the room fled your mind. Curiosity had made you question many things. What What if they forgot you? Fear and regret flooded your heart. No. Not possible. "(Y/N) your awake, eh!" A Canadian accent snuck through his words. Your eyes roam the room until stopping at a red flannel shirt. "M-matt?" You struggle to get the words out. He looks up at you a smirk on his lips. "You look nice" His smile a flirty one but still. Oliver gets up and goes over to you. Sad stares met your own eyes. "D-do you all r-remember me?" You choke through held back tears. Nods and yeses go all through the room. Tears So many tears. You look to Oliver his face full of worry. "T-they remember me" You whisper. You run into Oliver's arm. Burying his face into his chest. "You remember" Oliver pets your head. "Come lets sit" He gently pulls you toward a empty chair. The entire rooms attention on you. Oliver gives a sweet smile. "Go on" He says his eyes holding back tears. Why? Why does he want to cry? "U-um,...Hi" You manage out.

Shyness was more than overwhelming you by now. Your lips couldn't move and your body was practically useless. Two arms came from behind and rested on your chest. Allen's head was right beside your neck. " Hello Doll you look nice" His smirk made shivers quake up your spine. You yelp backing away. "Al leave the ragazza alone" Luci said removing his arms from your breast. Allen frowned adorably. But your eyes stayed on Luci. " L-luci?" You gasp a smile forming. He looked over hope shining in his eyes. He nods causing you to squeal. "LUCI!" You run at him and jump on his causing the two of you to fall. You squeak but continue hugging Luci. " I missed you" You smiled. Luciano was overwhelmed. You. You actually missed him. Tears were about to spill from his eyes. No he can't be so weak. He instead hugged. " I missed all of you guys so much!" You squealed loudly. Luci felt glares go through his head. Many of the guys were glaring at him for getting such a hug. Then you realized. OH SHIT OH HOLY FUCKING HELL While you were with the 1ps you didn't watch hockey. No. You got up and traveled to the Canadian. "Matt, I'm so sorry!" Holding in tears. (Its a big deal, shut up) The Canadian was silently freaking. Your crying for him. Possibly because of him. " I forgot all about the hockey!" He stopped. You forgot no that wasn't possible. You loved Hockey with a passion. He hugged you gently. " We an catch up on it later" He smiled lightly. ( yeah like 15 something years ) You return to your original posture and smile. The tears still traced your face. You missed them so much and they missed you. That was all you needed now. Them no one else, no lies, no fakers, just them. At the moment everyone was starting at you with bright hoping eyes. Wondering and waiting. At that moment you realized. You must hug every single one of them. And thats what you did.

~ AFTER A FEW HUNDERED HUGS ~

You sat down smiling. You knew that with them your time would last. That no matter how many storms come your way they will always be the light. You knew now that Evil is Good. You come down to sit at the head of the table. The spot that was always empty all the years you were gone. They were happy to know it was now filled. "Soooo... whats the plan?" You smiled. They all paused. Plan. They never thought of getting you back until the thought of getting you back was actually brought up. They knew the 1ps put up a good fight. The thought to even see you was just a dream. But now that it was real they didn't seem to know. Your happy expression couldn't be let down. " Well how do you want to stay with?" Oliver said. Glares went to the cupcake lover. He would have her attention not them. "Well I don't know.....how about you then!" You smiled. He was after all the one that you woke up to and who suggested it. You didn't see the glares that were once again sent his way. The rest of the face were surprised, you picked them? 'Haha fuckers!' They thought evilly. Flavio jumped up and hugged your legs. "no my lady stay with me!) " You fall and trip squealing. "Flavio come on the Axis is next!" This stopped Flavio tears. "Really!" You nodded happily. Flavio ran back to Lovino. " Brother we are next!!" A small "i heard" Was mumbled by the annoyed Italian. "So basically you will stay with us for one week" Oliver began explaining. "You have a day with each one of us and then you get the rest of the days to do what ever or plan events!" Oliver said. Oliver had been figured this out. He wouldn't let his competition win this round. He knew he wasn't able to go and stop you from meeting everybody but he sure can stall it. In hi head he began chuckling evilly as you two walked off with the F.A.C.E family to start their week. ( Its covenantally Sunday night <.<)  You stop at the door and happily wave to the others. "See you guys later! Hope to see you tomorrow!" You happily said. Allen wrapped his arm around your shoulder and matt walked closely next to you as you followed Oliver and Francois to the car they shared. 

       The rest of the countries shared a glare. They glance at the door grumbling. "I miss her to. You shouldn't hog her!" and "Bastards!" were mumbled. 

 

 _'She will never be yours. **She is mine**_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2ps can get kind of possessive.


	6. Chapter 6

You happily walked to the shared car that the F.A.C.E had lead you to. "So I get to stay with the 4 of you for a week...That's not that long really" Your happy smile dropped a bit realizing that its just 1 week. "Its all right doll we will make that week the best week you've ever had!" Allen screams happily. You reply back with a bright smile and hug his torso before jumping into the car. Oliver offered to drive with Francois in the front and you between Matt and Allen. Matt was on your left and Allen on your right. "Hey Ollie how far is it from here?" You ask. You're really a fan of road trips but with all this excitement you just wanted to get there fast. "10 to 15 minutes but the scenery it's wonderful on the way!" Oliver responds cheerfully with the use of his nickname. "Then onward fellow friends!" You exclaim happy basically jumping in your seat. The family smiles at your happiness; it has been a while since they have seen it. They missed it, every sad day when they had you was happy. After they lost you they didn't know what to do. Everyday they wanted just another day with you. That they couldn't have but now that you were back, they would cherish every moment.

~14 minutes later~

They car ride was extremely enjoyable for everyone. Ollie figured out your favorite sweets and planned out your deserts for dinner, Francois was plainly glad to have you back which he didn't show of coarse but he did get to smoke though, Matt got to tell you about his hunting spot for poachers from the window and talked to you about going to kill poachers together and then we have Allen. Oh Allen had the best time. As mentioned before he sat on your left with Matt on your right. Well when Matt was explaining his hunting spots and so on you had unbuckled (don't do that kids but reader-Chan is fucking awesome as hell so yeah), and then got on your knees. Hovering over Matt to see better out the window, but for Allen he got a wonderful view of your ass. Even if you had to buckle up because of Oliver, Allen had dubbed it his best car ride ever.

"(Y/N) we are here now!" Ollie excitedly yelled. Allen being a gentleman helped you out of the car. "Ohhhhhhhh Its so pretty!" You exclaim running up to the door. The entrance had a few flowerpots with vivid colors. The door was a beautiful designed wood with a glass window. There was a chair that looked extremely comfortable but it looked equally valuable to them. You turn around waiting for the boys to reach the door which they took there sweet time. Matt had picked out a giant bag with him which picked at your curiosity, Ollie had a small jar of red liquid, Allen had a unique bat, and Francois was just being a lazy ass and walking slowly. You were jumping with excitement waiting for them to hurry there fucking lazy Asses up.

Ollie hurried to the door opening it slightly "Matt is Kuma outside?" He wondered. "Oh shit I left him in the yard!" Matt exclaimed. You raised an eyebrow at the two. You look around curiosity in your eyes. Matt continued to look around frantically then at Ollie "Why I don't know! You know the backdoor outside is broken, why did you leave him there!" Ollie yelled at the Canadian who relied back louder "I didn't think she was going to come home today, or even pick us first" You watch them argue quietly freaking out. What the hell was loose that they were so scared of!?

"(Y/N) watch out!" Allen yells. You try to turn but you stop when you feel hot breath blowing down your neck. Your slowly turn around fear evident on your face. Blinking you stare at the beautiful pure white fur bits of red in several places, black beady eyes looked at you.

You tilt your head scratching your head to remember the familiar fur and eyes. The polar bear in return tilts his head in confusion.

"K-Kuma?" You ask to no one in particular. He slowly opens his mouth, his jaws stretching wide. "Ahhhh!" You squeal in happiness as Kuma licks your face. You accidently fall back in surprise, Kuma cuddles into you on the floor as you laugh cutely.

He snuggles into your cheek happily, gently purring. You laugh joyfully as you rub his side. Kuma continued purring as he rolled over kicking his leg like a dog. You continuously rubbed his side giggling at the ice bear' s reaction. (Reference)

You hugged him once again with him rolling back onto of you. Matt casually coughs grabbing your attention. You look up a fake innocent look on your face. "Uh hi" You giggle before struggling to get up. "You know Matt, I would get up...but you know I'm kind of stuck" You giggle sheepishly. Matt squats down looking Kuma in the eyes. "You ass of a bear get the hell off her" He growls glaring down the bear. "Swear Jar!" Ollie yells in the background. The bear just roars at Matt. Matt takes of his sunglasses and hand them to Ollie before coming back and glaring at the bear again squatting down. "I said get the hell off her" He says loud for the two of you to hear. Kuma just growls as Kuma lays his head in your chest. You look at Matt wondering his plan of action. He jumps on Kuma's back and rolled the bear off of you. You get up quickly not wanting to be squashed by Kuma and Matt wrestling.

(Hahaha bear wrestling)

They continue their little match as you and the rest of the F.A.C.E just watch. Matt eventually beats the bear but has bruises and scratches all over his body. You frown at this and quickly ask Ollie for you guys to go inside and get a first aid kit. Ollie smiled slightly doing as told.

You turn around to face Matt he had his handsome scowl on his face as he went off to go knows where. "Um Matt where do you think your going!?" You yell as Matt walks away. He slowly turns "to go and give Kuma his food" He says fixing his sunglasses on his face. You happily go up to him and stare at him coldly "Your going to stay the fuck here while I take care of your shitty ass wounds. If you fucking think of leaving before I'm done cleaning you up I will make sure that you don't live to see tomorrow," You whisper darkly into his ear. Matt gives you a scared look that says Holy-Shit-I-Don't-Want-To-Fucking-Die-Tonight-I-Will-Sit-Down-Don't-Murder-Me and sits down. Ollie then returns with the first-aid you asked for. "(Y/N) here you go, dinner will be done in about 30 minutes after that we will get you moved into your room and show you around!" Ollie gives you an adorable smile as you nod at him.

You turn back to Matt "Come on now off with your shirt" He obeys silently scared of the consequences if he didn't. You take a towel that you previously wet and wringed and began to wash his cuts. He would hiss at some deep cuts and flinch every now and then.

"So do you and Kuma always fight like that?" You ask breaking the awkward silence as you apply ointment to his cuts. "Sometimes, its not all the time but sometimes its for fun" He grunts as you accidentally press on a bruise. "What do you remember of me?" He wondered. You bring out bandages and began to wrap him.

"We'd play together, those memories always seem to come up when I thought of you guys. I could never remember you though, I saw you but it was blurry. Like I could make out your hair, curl, sunglasses, and shirt but I couldn't tell who it was. I remember that we use to play hockey on the lake when it froze over and even before that you'd sneak me into the ice rink and we'd play until the sun rose. Then you'd get yelled at once we made it home. Oh! And the poachers. I'd wait for you to come back on you hunts and I'd miss you and when you come back depending in the weather we would drink hot coca or eat ice cream. But no matter what time you would make pancakes with it. Then after the tales of your amazing battles with your foes we would watch hockey. I remember that I wasn't always with you; sometimes I was with Ollie making cupcakes or with Allen scoring home runs. Or just all of us sitting on the couch watching a moving and then falling asleep together. I miss you Matt, I missed us watching hockey together, and you telling me stories, and just us." Your words began to slur together as your tears began to build up.

"I wish the 1ps never took me that I could of stayed with the 2ps and we'd be happy and I could just always be with you guys" You whip away the tears on your face and finish the last bandage. Matt pulls you into a tight hug. "We missed you to. We all went into sadness when they took you. I'm so happy that I-we have you back. You don't understand how much we care or you" You hugged him back "(Y/N) Dinners ready!" Allen yelled from the kitchen "I guess we better get going then huh" Matt nodded pulling his flannel shirt back on and walking behind you to the dinning room.

~After dinner~

"So here is your room, my room is down this hall along with everyone else. Tomorrow we will get your stuff in here and then go along with the planned events," Allen told you as he leaned on the doorway of your new room. "Wow it's so pretty!" You gasp in awe at the room. There was a queen size bed along with a bedside table and a wardrobe along with a beautifully designed wall. "This use to be your room...before they took you" Allen says as he puts your bag of clothes they had happened to get when you were at the meeting the day they took you. "Well I had some fucking amazing good taste," You laugh. You give Allen a hug before retreating to your bed. "Good night!" You yell happily. You get 3 sleepy replies and one "go to sleep!" before closing your eyes.( hahaha figure out who that rude one was)

'I can't believe it. I'm here with them. Finally'

"Oh wait Matt you never paid your swear jar money!"

"Shit!"

"That's like 15 dollars for today Matt!"

'Finally'


	7. Chapter 7

You awake and much to your dismay you've done it again. Groaning you try to find your pants that you happened to kick off again. You always do this. If you don't take off your pants before bed you end up doing so while you sleep. Throwing the blanket off the cold air attacks your legs. You squeal a bit and look at your watch. 6:17. You grumble under your breath and lay down. Closing your eyes you wonder, "What shall I do today?" You yawn closing your eyes. "Maybe a short nap" You pull the blanket over your legs and lay your head in the pillows.

~ Le time skip to later ~

You open your eyes yanking the blanket off of your legs and shot up. "Oh crap! How long was I asleep?" You look at the clock. 8:03. You sigh realizing you don't have to go to school (you're a country you already been through this). You giggle a bit but get up stretching. You look at the mirror at your attire. Your wearing a nice but bit baggy shirt and kitty underwear. 'Meh I guess they won't mind' you laugh as you walk down stairs careful not to wake up anyone that's still asleep. You walk slowly down the stairs. Looking around you realize no one else is awake. A smile reached your face 'I'll make them breakfast!' You squeal happy and run to the fridge searching for your ingredients. Singing a small song.

~Le small time skip~

You smile happily looking at the wonderful meal that you've created. Pancakes, sausages, grits, eggs, lemonade, and hash browns. You smile happily at the meal. 'They'll love it!' You rush up the stairs ready to awaken the sleepy heads. You stop looking at your attire again. You frown 'Maybe some shorts' Rushing to your room you pull on some booty shorts and go to wake up the boys.

~Ollie being awoken ~

You open Ollie's door to see the male without a shirt on rubbing his eyes. "Oh Ollie your awake!" Ollie looks up groggily and smiles "Oh yes poppet, I smelt something wonderful!" You jump happily. "I made breakfast!" He smiles "Great poppet I'll be down in a moment" You nod and give him a hug. You notice his freckles "When did you have freckles?" You ask. He shifts uncomfortable "I kind of cover them up" He says looking a bit ashamed of himself. You huff putting your hands on your hips. "They look incredibly cute on you, I swear to Gog if you have makeup to cover that up I will make sure you can never make cupcakes AGAIN!" You smile happily as Ollie shivers in fear. "Y-yes poppet" You wave him goodbye as you skip to wake Francois.

~Francois being awoken ~

You slowly open the door to see Francois in bed with no clothes. You don't really give a shit but you go over to him. " Francois wake the fuck up," You say shaking his arm. Francois grumbles angrily as he turns over. You mumble under your breath and shake him again. Getting the same response you open the windows, which showered him with light. He grumbles more and rubs his eyes growling at you with an angry scowl. You smile happily "Breakfast is ready and if I don't see you down there in 3 minutes, I PROMISE that this will be your last time you can peacefully. Got it?" Your eyes dim a dark crimson and your smile shows insanity. He looks at you a glare in his eyes and his usual scowl "Got it" He grumbles cursing in French as he begins to get up.

~Matt being awoken~

You happily begin to skip-ish walk to Matt's room. You hear moving in the room before you go in, which suggest that he is awake. You knock on the door getting a drowsy "Come in" You open the door to see a shirtless Matt stretching. His bandages are dirty and rattled up and he looked tired as if he hadn't slept at all. "Hey" He yawns voice gruff and husky. You smile "Breakfast is downstairs" He nods as you go to check his bandages. "You know I can do it myself right?" He scowls. You smile remembering the angry French that is probably walking slowly down the stairs.

Matt was Francois's son. Of course you knew that, you are a country and lived for a long while. They were so similar in many ways but different in others. It must have been had for them. They are already labeled the bad countries. Looked down upon by the people who know. It was all labels. You remember when you were small and with the 2ps. They loved telling you little stories of their adventures. You'd gotten from those stories they use to dislike hurting people. But years of being violent because of labels they got into it. In a way, you guess. They went insane mentally and it wasn't there fault. As their countries grew so did the bad in them. And so did the bad in the 2ps hearts. They still are kind souls but they are mentally forced to do what they do because of their countries. Some like 2p Italy just where that way but no matter what they were kind inside and you witnessed it.

Matt was one of the ones that told you AMAZING stories. They kept you on edge and made you happy. They were mostly how he snuck out at night and hunted poachers or family crazies. Sadly you realized with these stories he wasn't that happy as a child. Francois wasn't the best dad you knew that but you couldn't judge him. Matt would sometimes break down during these stories saying he wish he had a dad when he was younger. A true dad. One that cared about him and loved him more like Ollie. Francois was almost always busy and he acted all stiff and uncaring as you can tell. He was lazy and at times selfish. But he love Matt and didn't know how to show it.

By now Matt was had no bandages and his scars had healed a bit but wasn't good enough to go without bandages and more cleaning. "I can do the rest, you go to wake up Allen," He says as he begins to re-bandange. You nod and walk out.

"And remember he is a deep sleeper"

~Allen being awoken~

You walk into Allen's room and open the heavily decorated door. It held keep out signs, blood, nails and chipped American flag paint. (That doesn't mean anything) Entering you inspect the wall. American flags littered the wall with posters of many villains and women. On the floor clothes were thrown and his bat lay on the floor, along with lazily stuffed dirty magazines under the bed. You shake your head and shake the sleepy American.

He turns away grumbling. You sigh not wanting to deal with another Francois. He had rolled all the way to the other side of the bed. Getting on the bed you shake him again. Squealing you're taken into his arms and held against your will. Your head was in Allen's chest, his head in your breasts and one hand on your waist, the other was firmly grasping your ass. He didn't look like he was near waking up.

Looking out the door you see Matt. "Matt! Matt!" you yell. Matt looks over a smile on his face. "Help me!" You hiss yelling. He only smiles at you and leaves. You angrily watch as he leaves. Now back to your predicament. You were trapped in a position that you couldn't get out of and you only had to wake him up. Trying to wiggle out of his grip, he settles more into your breast. " Nooooooooooooooo!" You squeal which causes the male to stir a bit. Al turns around now laying on top of you in a straddling way. You blush heavily as your eyes dart around. You try struggling again and he grips you tighter. "Your cute when you blush" He says. Squeaking you see he is awake and smiling. Your face turns into a darker read and your shocked. In an attempt to once again get out of his grasp you wiggle. He in turn snuggles himself into your chest and gropes your butt.

Squeaking you stop and glare at him. He held a perverted smirk on his face. "Allen get off me!" You yell, he laughs and moves "I like cuddling with you, maybe we should do it more often doll" You stick your tongue out at him walking to the door. "Breakfast is ready so hurry the fuck up," You say leaving blush still lingering on your face.

As you arrive downstairs the rest of them are patiently waiting and you walk to your seat, smaking Matt on the head as you walked by. He just chuckled. Allen came down a few minutes later dressed and ready to eat.

"Great now lets eat!"

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Germany's accent is like this in other stories so i thought i should use it.


End file.
